


"Why did you name it Burrito?'

by AroPeterWam



Series: The Monster, The Junkie, and + One [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Marcus Minyard-Josten, Pediatrician Aaron, Post-Canon, ha, huge time lapse from 4th of July to the start of fall for them, i had a long time to deal with writters block, maybe one of the foxes go back to school???, meets the Foxes, school topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroPeterWam/pseuds/AroPeterWam
Summary: “So, is this language barrier ever going to end?” It was Dan who spoke, seemingly entertained by them as she rubbed her temples.--Marcus meets the Foxes and other issues his dads help him through.





	"Why did you name it Burrito?'

Neil jolted awake around the same time that Andrew woke up, both inspecting each other in the dimly lit room for any sign of harm before turning to the hallway, where Marcus’ room was. What they had heard was not only the whining of Duke Potts trying to wake Marcus up, but the cries and restlessness that came from Marcus as he slept. 

Andrew crossed the room to get to Marcus while Neil turned the lights on, hoping it would help Marcus to know that he was no longer where he was, and that he was with them at home. 

“Marcus, wake up.” Andrew nudged Marcus softly, placing his hand on Marcus’ head and running his thumb through his son's soft and unkempt hair hoping it would be enough to wake him up.

It made Marcus sit up quickly shoving the covers off of him and breathing heavily as he took in the room and his parents. He began to slowly breathe easier when Duke Potts placed herself across his lap, licking his wrist as he pet her. It helped that his pops was sitting beside him, letting him lean on him, while his dad kneeled in front of him, helping him ground himself. 

“What do you need?” Neil asked him, careful to not touch him right away, and held his hands out for Marcus to reach for when he felt comfortable enough to do so. 

“It was the same one,” Marcus let in a shaky breath, “where Jackson had me go and clean myself after a _‘_ hard working _night’_ as he called it. But as normal, he got meaner the longer I took.” He explained as best as could, knowing that his parents could handle the bits of memories he wishes he had forgotten. He slowly let them in on them, without a truth in return already knowing most of what his parents went through when they were younger. 

“It was his favorite customer who liked to make the _‘doctor game’_ real with injuries,” Marcus rubbed his wrists where he could still feel the lingering coldness from the handcuffs. Marcus wanted to tell them that he was also the one who left a lot of different scars from the whip and knife when he made him pretend to try to escape (which was what Marcus really did try to do). He wanted to know how they would react to know that that scar on his left palm still makes the nerves hurt when he applies pressure at the right spot. But because he knows his parents by now, he figured the best he could do is continue to give as accurate as he could of descriptions to Officer Morris who would make them go away, and not kill them like his parents would be capable of doing. 

“Is it too late for hot chocolate?” Marcus looked at Andrew who had his regular mask of disconcert mixed with something close to worry when he would wake Marcus up from his nightmares.

“Yes it is, but let’s go make some anyways.” Andrew waited for Marcus to follow him to the kitchen and turned around once to see Neil carrying Marcus behind him, followed by the zoo of pets they had (minus King who loved to sleep no matter what). 

\--

“Dad?” Neil lifted his head to stare at the office doorway, waiting for Marcus to continue who was nervously petting Duke Potts. He had been working on a schedule for Marcus since school was around the corner, as was training for Neil and Andrew.

“Someone’s at the door.” Neil understood the nervousness Marcus had towards strangers in general, especially men. Sensing Marcus becoming overwhelmed, he told Marcus to stay back in the office if he wanted and to continue their 1000 puzzle piece the three were working on.

Neil walked to the door, looking through the peephole, and sighing when he saw that it was an unannounced Aaron and Katelyn. He opened the door and became engulfed into a strong hug by a very pregnant Katelyn. Neil didn't particularly avoid her, but he didn't go out of his way to seek her company either, so he awkwardly hugged her back.

“We didn't know what to bring, so we kinda just bought a lot of different things.” Katelyn held up a few bags full of toys and gift cards. “We weren't sure if he read or liked to read a whole lot so we got gift cards too for books and- Oh, where is the little guy?” Katelyn laid the bags on the counter, already familiar with the house. Over the years, Andrew and Katelyn’s relationship was the one that improved. Especially after Andrew learned that Katelyn went into orthopedics as a surgeon. He seemed to have developed a small amount of respect for her since he saw her break a few bones with ease and realign them again. Or maybe it was when she let him break casts with the hammer that one time. 

“Marcus is weary of strangers so he's in the office, hold on.” Neil closed the door after Aaron entered with his briefcase of what he assumed to be paperwork.

“Where’s Andrew?” Aaron asked, shrugging off his coat and putting it neatly over the chair.

“He went out with Renee while she’s still in town visiting her mom.” Neil walked to the hallway and knocked on the office door that Marcus seemed to have closed. When Marcus opened the door for him, Neil closed the door and sat down next to Marcus.

“Remember how we told you that Andrew has a twin brother?” Neil tried to find any expression other than slight boredom on Marcus’ face. 

“Yeah, Pops told me a while ago that he was in the foster system and that it wasn’t until he was out of juvie that he began to stay with his brother, why?” Neil knew Andrew told him something, but he didn’t know how much he told him. They began to slowly tell Marcus things about themselves and instead of a pitting look, Marcus would give them a look of semi-understanding and lean on them to show a sort of support. Even for a 9-year-old child who did not get a proper education, he was a sorts of new genius on his own.

“Well, Aaron and Katelyn are here. Do you want to wait for Andrew?” Neil saw that Marcus pulled out his phone and began to text Andrew. Marcus didn’t feel comfortable yet to call them whenever, scared that they were busy and scared to be a bother.

“You could call him you know,” Neil gave in to the begging eyes Duke Potts had, he couldn’t deny the dog and gave her a pat on the head.

“Can you come home?” Marcus seemed to have taken Neil’s advice and called Andrew instead of a text, this must have been something serious for Marcus to call Andrew so quickly. “Yeah, dad said they're here. We'll wait in the living room with them. Oh she is? I'll get them for her then, bye Pops.” 

Marcus slipped his phone in his pocket, always sure to have it on him like his dads tell him to. Despite it being a new Samsung, Marcus didn't use it much for anything other than communicating with his dads when they were at practice or out for exercise. He sometimes does use it to check up on the other foxes that went pro, like Kevin Day, and keep up with the stats of his pops and dad. 

“Pops said to entertain them.” He gave his leg a pat and Duke Potts followed him out into the hallway. Neil followed behind him and smiled at how easy Marcus trusted Andrew to know that Aaron and Katelyn were anything but a threat. He got scared for a second when he walked into the living room and found it without Marcus, worried that he was hiding away or ran away because it became too much. 

“Pops said that apple and cheese are good for you,” Marcus came back with an apple cut, cheese, and a butter knife, handing the plate to Katelyn. 

“I'm assuming this is Marcus,” Aaron took out the papers from the briefcase laying them out on the coffee table for Neil to get a better glance.

“You are assuming right,” Marcus seemed weary of the man who shared such an uncanny resemblance to his father. 

After an almost unsure moment of what to do, before anyone could move or say anything else the door opened, making Marcus’ tense shoulders relax as he sighed and ran to where Andrew was entering. 

“Did I interrupt a moment of heartfelt connection?” Andrew took his jacket off, pulling out a pack of gum, handing Marcus a piece before turning to look at Aaron who didn’t say anything. 

“Did you look into what I asked?” Andrew walked to where Neil was, ignoring the warm hello Katelyn gave his way. Used to being dismissed like that, Katelyn’s smile didn’t falter, nor did it bother Aaron that after a year of not seeing or really speaking to each other, Andrew didn’t offer a hello. 

“Yes, but,” Aaron glanced to where Marcus was sitting in between Neil and Andrew, unclear if he should talk to Andrew and Neil about the extra tests and screenings that he did when Marcus’ doctor’s office sent him blood and scans.

“And?” Andrew draped his arm behind the couch where Marcus sat, letting Duke Potts annoying tail wag against his leg. His face showed an uncaring response to the unasked concern Aaron had, but Neil picked up on the urgency in getting answers. 

Sensing that Andrew didn’t mind what Marcus would hear, Aaron nodded and began to explain that while there were no positive signs of any STD, that it would be safe to get him tested every 6 months to be on the safe side. Aaron mentioned the growth chart to them, making them understand that as unhealthy as it is to be underweight, it was even more so to allow Marcus to not eat when he didn’t feel like it. He gave them the option of having Marcus drink PediaSure so that Marcus doesn’t fall further behind, reassuring Marcus that it came in different flavors despite Marcus not raising any concerns at all. Even if Neil and Andrew already heard the same spiel from the previous doctor, there was some reassurance to the fact that they did not have an incompetent doctor looking after Marcus.

Marcus sat listening intently to things he understood about on the surface but not too much in what they meant in detail. He didn’t really mind that they were talking about more blood being taken, meal replacements, or another possible psych eval; he was just content in taking in people who were a part of his parents past. It was strange for him to see Aaron as someone similar to his pops, since the only thing they seemed to share was their face, height, and how attuned they were to their spouse.

He wasn’t sure yet if he liked Katelyn or Aaron, but it felt nice to see how his parents acted around people who were considered family. Andrew never denied or accepted that the rest of their old Fox team were family, but Neil told Marcus already about how their family dynamic worked when it came to Nicky and Erik, and to Aaron and Katelyn as opposed to the other Foxes. 

Marcus took his attention to Katelyn who occasionally rubbed her belly, wondering if his mother had done that with him once. He found it hard to imagine his mother as someone who didn’t want another shot of whatever she was putting in her arm, and drew a blank when he tried to recall a time she was motherly. He wasn’t sure if it was because he couldn’t remember the earlier years of his life or if his mother was just not that type of person. 

“Do you want to feel Burrito kick?” Having misunderstood why Marcus was staring, Katelyn offered her stomach where her kid ‘Burrito’ was kicking. 

“Why did you name it Burrito?” Marcus didn’t accept nor reject her, but decided that what his parents and Aaron were talking about was boring enough that he may as well keep Katelyn company. He walked around the coffee table to where she was and sat on the other side of the couch with Duke Potts in the middle. “It’s going to grow up with a hard life if you name it that.” 

Katelyn laughed making Marcus look back to his parents giving them a look of concern when only Neil shrugged back, looking just as lost as he was. 

“It’s not the name of the baby, we just want to be surprised on its gender so we call it Burrito instead of ‘Baby’. It’s its nickname for now.” Katelyn smiled, sharing a coded look with Aaron who shared a strange look back. Marcus was used to his parents doing this, but he thought it was just a thing they did, not something most couples did. 

“Interesting,” Andrew grabbed another piece of gum, giving one to Neil, and stared at Aaron with a look of disinterest.

\--

Somewhere in between the customary silence between the twins, Marcus began to open up slightly to Aaron and Katelyn. Understanding the dilemma Aaron has towards his health, he understood soon enough that it was more of his habit as a doctor than a doting uncle. He didn't mind it though, he preferred it that way. He didn't know how he could react if Aaron was as doting as Katelyn. 

She offered Marcus a snack, a chance to talk about the animals, his upcoming start of school, and anything about everything that was not related to what had happened to him. The only thing he wanted to talk about lately. 

“Marcus,” Neil stood next to Marcus as they watched Andrew leave with Katelyn in tow to go get food for dinner. Marcus turned to look at Neil with questioning eyes, unsure as to why Andrew would leave them with someone so bubbly or not Renee. Neil only shrugged and locked the door behind them, feeling slightly uncomfortable being left alone with just Aaron.

“Go feed the animals,” Marcus nodded and left Neil after a second of making sure that nothing would happen to him. “Don’t forget to clean the cat litter again.” 

Neil watched his son leave with Duke trailing behind him, only turning back when he heard Aaron walk into the kitchen to get what he assumed was coffee when he heard the machine start. 

“I never would have guessed that domesticity would have suited you or Andrew,” Aaron walked out with two cups of coffee. Neil took the cup and was about to comment how he didn’t think Aaron would have been suited for it much either but didn’t when Aaron spoke. 

“Don’t let Marcus become like Andrew.” Neil would have assumed that Aaron wasn’t sure of Andrew’s parenting style or that he feared that Marcus would become distant like Andrew and hard to read if it not were for Aaron staring at the identical armbands Andrew got Neil to cover his scars. He would have commented with how sentimental being a doctor that took care of children made him, but thought better of it seeing as how this was Aaron’s way of being an uncle as well as a brother. 

“Don’t let Burrito endure any pain either,” was all Neil could respond with, feeling just as strange as Aaron was feeling with being this sentimental with one another. 

“So if he’s not eating ice-cream and drinking hot chocolate, what does Marcus eat that is healthy and provides actual nutrients?” Aaron began to ask questions in a lecturing way, but did so in getting to know a bit more about Marcus that had nothing to do with things related to Jackson or trunks or strange marks and tests. He was doing so in a way to get a better image at who this boy is behind the emotional and physical abuse that left a print on him.

\--

Neil wasn’t sure how rattled Andrew was as they laid underneath their covers, waiting for the alarm to signal a new morning. Neil reached to have his hand hover over Andrew’s waiting for the “Yes” that would signal approval to his physical approach. 

“He’ll be fine,” Andrew had eyes that were distant and slightly tired, “Keep this up and it’ll be you scaring him.” 

“Dad? Pops?” The tiredness from Andrew’s eyes disappeared as well as did Neil from his focus. Andrew ran into the room where he found Neil and Marcus kneeling over what appeared to be a hairball on Marcus’ carpet. Andrew knew that Marcus liked to be in cleanliness, which to anyone else would be strange for a child to enjoy, but to someone who knew and understood how disgusting people can be when they just want you for something just as gross as themselves. It meant more than just order and disinfecting a physical object clean, it was a way of keeping themselves clean from anyone’s filth.

“Is everyone really going to be there?” Marcus ready with paper towels and a small carpet cleaner, began to pick the furball up while he let his dads deal with the rest as per usual. Neil knew Marcus was nervous and scared to meet the rest of the Foxes at the yearly Fourth of July BBQ. It wasn’t that the Foxes were all too patriotic, but like every other American, it was a good excuse to drink, eat as much as possible, and see how each Fox was doing with their lives after Palmetto. 

“It depends with Erik. Sometimes he forgets to schedule his vacations and other times he saves them and opts to not go with Nicky. But Robin won't this time.” Neil placed paper towels on the wet spot and watched Andrew leave the room out of boredom and to get breakfast started, leaving Neil to answer any more questions Marcus had. 

“Will they tolerate me well enough?” Marcus, after having lived with Andrew and Neil, understood the basis of asking questions he wanted answered without sugar coating them and without the other interpreting it as another question. 

“Yes, I don’t see why they wouldn’t.” Neil didn’t know how anyone could not like Marcus, let alone tolerate him. 

“Oh Neil, as slow to follow as ever,” Andrew leaned against the counter as Neil and Marcus walked in. He turned to Marcus when he reached for his glass of milk, “Seeing as you’re our son, they will feel something like pity for you and not because of your wonderful parents either; they’ll be subtly nosey and won’t ask questions straightforward either. But since you’re young, innocent looking, and with a sob story as well, they’ll see you like you’re one of them and claim you as their own. Just look at the stray there,” Andrew jabbed his thumb to where Neil was picking up a piece of bacon to eat, making Marcus smile. 

\-- 

Marcus didn’t enjoy the loudness in Ms. Walker’s home. He was used to it being quiet and calm, not loud and full of people. He saw that his parents weren’t too antagonistic towards any of the people there so he figured they weren’t bad, but he decided that he would keep close to his parents, Renee, Aaron, and maybe Katelyn. He saw that the cop that was with his parents when he first met them was there, standing next to an older man with tattoos on his arms and forearms talking animatedly with gestures. He turned to his fathers and began to sign when he was cut off. 

“Neil!” Marcus turned to see a tall towering man run to his father who smiled back, surprising Neil, but understood when he saw that it was Matt, his dad’s best friend? He never said if they were but it seemed like they were closer than the rest. Stange, Marcus thought as he eyed Matt who wearily sat Neil down when he saw the look Andrew gave him. It made Marcus smile. 

“Is this Marcus?” Matt leaned down to be at an eye level with Marcus who thought that it was strange that Matt was bending down to be at his level. “And this is?” Matt turned to look at Duke Potts who was sitting down next to Marcus, panting. 

“This is Duke Chocolate Potts, she’s my best friend.” Marcus didn’t want to say that Duke was just a service dog, she’s seen him at his worst so far and he finds great comfort in her presence when his dads aren’t near. 

“She? Her name is Duke? What kind of name is that for a dog?” Marcus turned to glare at the man who walked with a blonde man in arm. He recognized it as Nicky. His pops warned him about his mouth while his dad just looked at him with nothing to add, meaning he agreed with pops. 

“Well what kind of name is Nicky? I was hoping Nicky would have proven my pops wrong and been more mature and have less of a chance to ask stupid questions. Names are names when you give them meaning, not just the surface of them either.” Marcus felt his face heat up with having to speak a little louder for Nicky to hear, but he didn’t think he heard much since his pops moved next to Nicky, having an arm around him in a not-nice-to-see-you-again way either. 

“ I just was saying, geez you don’t have to be so quick to pull that out, I thought you left the-” Nicky stopped talking and Marcus understood why. Andrew had something in his hand pointed directly against Nicky’s ribs. He saw that a few other people were passing money between each other, and saw that his dad didn’t seem to be bothered to be their buffer but soon realized that there was not imminent danger to Nicky; it was just a spoon. 

“I’m just saying Dutchess or His Royal Majesty would have been more eloquent,” Nicky huffed, rubbing his hands over his face as if to relax himself. 

“I think it’s a great name, did you choose it?” Marcus nodded when Matt extended his hand out for Marcus to shake. Matt wore a short sleeve shirt that had a picture of the Bald eagle wearing sunglasses with the American flag pattern; but he also saw the fading marks on Matt’s inward elbow. The same marks he remembered on his biological mother and father. 

Andrew and Neil noticed but didn’t intervene right away since Matt must have sensed the atmosphere on his own and let his arm drop. 

“You noticed them right away too, huh? Wow, so much like your Ni- dad.” Marcus nodded unsure why Matt would have them on display like that for everyone to know. 

“They’re a reminder of darker times,” Matt began, seeming off in another place with his memories. It made Marcus slightly upset that someone would willingly do something to hurt themselves like this, but didn’t say anything considering that Matt spoke about his scars with pride having overcome his past demons. 

Andrew watched as Marcus followed behind Neil, introducing himself to everyone who already knew about him. They felt it would have been easier for Marcus if the rest of the old team knew about him beforehand. 

Neil was glad that no one asked invasive questions about what Marcus had gone through, even more so that no one gave Marcus the _‘You’re so brave!’_ speech but that was probably because of what the team endured with Neil and Kevin. 

For a while Marcus stuck close to Neil and Andrew, going back and forth between the two, seemingly curious but too shy to get involved with everyone. He was open enough to have conversations with the team, but like his fathers, took better comfort being within hands reach for most of the day. He did however, become more interested with the work Allison did with clothing, finding it odd that people paid a lot of money for things that would get used and dirty. 

When dinner came around, Andrew saw how Marcus was a bit more comfortable being around Aaron and Katelyn and went as far to help Aaron bring the things for the food out, staying long enough to wait for Coach to grill the meat, and smart enough to offer food first to Dan and Katelyn since they were pregnant. Though he did not eat, Andrew and Neil convinced him to at least have fruit and his meal replacement (he preferred the vanilla flavor out of the others.) 

“If you don’t eat half of what’s on that plate, you’re not getting any dessert.” Andrew said, stacking his plate with a mountain of desserts. 

“That’s not fair, dad!” Marcus turned to complain to Neil that if Andrew could have that much sweets without touching his food, he should be able to as well. The team went seemingly quiet in watching the family debate, finding it funny that Neil and Andrew had a son that was quick on his feet with his arguments. Their decision ended with Andrew being older and a body that is already ruined by sugar, alcohol, and smoking, that he could indulge in sweets instead of actual food since Marcus rarely wanted to eat and was already underweight and short. Marcus didn’t accept it and refused to eat anything, until Neil stared him down with the look of _‘Try me,’_ and _‘You’re so close to being grounded,’_ that Marcus opened his mouth and closed it again. 

“But can I at least just eat the salad and fruit?” Marcus surprised everyone by signing to his parents. Neil didn’t expect it to be so abrupt; he thought that Marcus would handle the night without resorting to sign language, since he knew that sign language was a reminder of a past Marcus didn’t want to think about too much. Andrew knew it was coming, it was just a question of ‘when’ instead of ‘if’. Both men asked Marcus months ago if he felt comfortable enough for them to learn ASL. He was hesitant at first but agreed on the terms that they taught him German, Russian, and all the languages both men learned throughout their years; like his dad, Marcus felt the need of being multilingual a handy tool incase anything went wrong.

“I’ll eat the hamburger then before we both share my plate. Only this time will I share with you, because you are right about being fair.” Andrew signed, not yet fluent, but close enough for Marcus and Neil to understand. They both turned to Neil who looked like he was witnessing something new.

“Never thought I’d see the day where you would stand down in a fight,” Neil made faces to emphasize the horror this was for him, making Marcus laugh and the rest of the table confused. 

“Join me on the roof later so I can push you off the edge,” Andrew didn’t know yet what was close enough for _‘edge’_ so he spelled it out instead. 

“An extra brownie and I’ll help to bury him out here,” Marcus chimed in. Andrew gave a thinking fake thinking face before agreeing to this. 

“So this is how much you both hate me?” Neil gave Andrew a knowing look, who only looked back at him with boredom. 

“Way past 100,” Andrew flicked a piece of a hamburger bun in Neil’s direction, both ignoring the loud “Ew,” Marcus made. 

“So, is this language barrier ever going to end?” It was Dan who spoke, seemingly entertained by them as she rubbed her temples. 

\---

Neil wanted to punch Kevin. Despite having found his spine all those years ago, there was still that grip of terror that the Moriyama's left behind in the wake of Riko.

“Having a son should be the least of your worries,” Kevin hissed in French, unaware that Andrew and Marcus were within earshot of understanding. Neither intervened, interested into hearing where the conversation would go. “He is just another person Lord Ichirou can use against you. What if you displease him? You don’t think he’d let your son go so easily?” Despite being as annoying as ever to Andrew, Kevin did have a point. Andrew and Neil talked about it long before they officially adopted Marcus.

“I didn't hear you ever really think too hard about that when you and Thea announced the pregnancy to the entire world?” Neil shot back, looking at the twist of horror make itself visible on his face. 

“That is none of your business, but it works because she doesn't play anymore so she's always with her.” Kevin recounted how Thea and him found it easier for their daughters protection if she quit playing for the time being to raise their daughter instead of putting Exy first with its demanding hours of practice and play. 

“But unless I see Andrew backing down from Exy, I don't see how safe it makes it for your son to be safe. He's in the spotlight now to be seen by the Lord, and especially with the Olympics in a couple of months, how will this work?” Kevin closed his eyes and shook him head. “Forget about it, clearly you weren't stupid enough to adopt a child out of the blue like that.” 

Neil watched Kevin make his way, timidly as he walked past Andrew and Marcus, and made his way to his father and Abby. Andrew followed Marcus to where Neil stood. 

“Pops wasn’t kidding,” Marcus went to stand between both men, “he really is dramatic.” 

\--

Neil kept an eye on Marcus as he followed behind Andrew sticking to the sides of the backyard watching everyone mingle. When it neared the time to watch the fireworks go off, Marcus went inside to sit with Duke and Allison. 

“Do you want some?” Allison offered Marcus a few chocolate covered strawberries. Marcus took one and nibbled on it, still thinking about how someone so obviously beautiful and so poised could have ever been drawn to such a brute game like Exy. 

“It wasn’t only to defy my parents,” Allison seemed to have guessed what Marcus was thinking about. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Marcus trailed off, thinking too hard for a word he’s used before but couldn’t really say. 

“Pry?” Allison waited for Marcus to nod before rubbing his head. “You never really know what is going on inside someone’s head and it’s never easy to try to guess either. But sometimes, it just is something that makes sense to them and sometimes, it is just something people around them have to accept as a part of who they are. Things aren’t always going to make sense for you, but to someone else it is crystal clear.” 

Marcus wasn’t sure how to respond to that, instead sitting next to Allison as she began to talk about designs she wanted to cater to children and wanted his input. Marcus let her talk about things he didn’t understand and often time asked her about why fashion and why some clothes are so cool on the runway but obviously not cool enough for the real world. He didn’t get into anything personal with her and vice versa, but of all the members of the older Foxes, he thinks that maybe Allison was his favorite “aunt”. She wasn’t as coddling as Katelyn or Dan, nor as seemingly understanding as Renee and Robin, who seemed to have been busy with her family for the BBQ. But she wasn’t as silently hovering like Matt and Aaron or altogether dramatic like Kevin and Nicky. Marcus understood little about her and maybe he began to think that fashion was very understandable after all. 

\---

“Why should I have to sit in a room for almost 8 hours and listen to things I know?” Marcus grabbed his lunch bag and stuffed it into his backpack, scowling at his fathers who weren’t all too impressed with his attitude. 

“Because that’s their job to teach you and your job to listen and absorb information you probably won’t use after you graduate.” Neil took a sip of coffee as he checked his phone one last time to make sure that the family GPS was working well. 

\---

“From what I understand,” Mr. Jones, Marcus’ teacher began, “Marcus is very smart and very bright, but it concerns me with how behind he is with his social skills. It’s not normal.” He carelessly said and almost apologized. 

“I did not mean it that way-” 

“Of course not! How ever else would you have meant it? A child with his background was always in a normal environment doing normal child things and around normal kids.” Neil sarcastically said, losing his temper little by little with Mr. Jones. He cared fully about Marcus and his grades and how he should have a normal childhood, but it angered him to unknown limits when Marcus’ “normalcy” was not understood. Him reading and asking unusually specific questions was normal for Marcus. Him not answering a question he didn’t know or how to fully engage in a game of hide-and-seek was also normal for him. 

After a few weeks of school, Marcus was slowly getting to his normal. So what, he didn’t have as many friends as the other kids, he had Sam and Simon who for children, understood Marcus far better than any adult at the school. 

“Mr. Josten, I just don’t know how else to help him. His grades are impeccable, he engages well for activities, but it also worries me a little that he struggles with making friends.” Neil didn’t want to hear anymore so instead he just nodded and left to check on Marcus, leaving Andrew behind to discuss whatever else they needed to discuss. 

Neil found Marcus sitting on the slide in the playground reading a book while Sam and Simon sat on the swings listening to Marcus read. When Marcus noticed Neil, he smiled at him and sat his book down, marking the page and went to the third swing while he talked to the other two about the book. Though Sam and Simon didn’t read as much as Marcus, they enjoyed listening to him read instead. Marcus was their audiobook. 

“Sammy! Simon! Time to go boys!” Their mother called to them, smiling at Marcus and waving to Neil in the way she always did. Their mother was a nice lady, always willing to invite Marcus to see a movie with the twins and on occasion giving Marcus a new book to read. Neil found it strange at first how nice she was but maybe that’s how normal parents are to kids? While she was exceedingly nice, she said very little and normally had her wife do that talking, but since neither Neil nor Andrew talked too much, it was always easier to confront her than her wife. 

“Bye Mrs. Schmidt, have a nice evening!” Marcus politely waved after them before running to get his book and go to his father’s side. 

“What did Mr. Jones say? I need to talk to kids more? I need to try more to be friendly?” Marcus held onto Neil’s hand, squeezing it, almost as if to test the limit to his strength. 

“Yes he did, but he just doesn’t know that this is you. The you right now, is the you who we would never change. Marcus look at me,” Neil waited for Marcus to turn to face him, “there is nothing wrong with you that is your fault. You could have turned out like your dads,” he leaned down to whisper, “which is pretty bad.” It wasn’t enough, but barely manageable in making Marcus smile.

\---

“I don’t like him.” Neil understood who Andrew was referring to. After he left the room, Andrew asked for the report card and left Mr. Jones, refusing to hear anything else that incompetent teacher had to add. 

“It’s a good thing you graduated already then.” Neil laid on the bed, looking at Andrew who was reading some mystery book. Though they hadn’t talked about it much, Neil understood that Andrew wanted to take the LSAT exam for law school. Andrew told Neil he would only engage in Exy for a little while longer and before they adopted Marcus, Andrew had made it very clear how after this contract, he would retire from Exy. Neil wasn’t all too excited about having Andrew leave, and for selfish reasons opposed at the beginning only a little. But, with recent events and extra precautionary measures, he fully and willingly is on board with Andrew retiring early. As much as it pained Neil to see their synchrony end on the court, he was still glad that the synchrony they both had in their everyday lives would not end. 

“What did Gary say about the contract deal?” Neil asked since the contract was ending after the Olympic games. 

Andrew closed his book and reached into the night drawer next to him, pulled out a folder, and gave it to Neil to look at its contents. 

Neil read over the print, saw Andrew’s name signed on the dotted line, and when he saw the paper on the bottom, he smiled. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you already took the exam?” Neil gave Andrew a smile of wonder, never being used to the surprises Andrew would pull on Neil. 

“First we needed to see what would happen next with Marcus and the dangerous habits you’ve never let go of to see what we would do next.” He took grabbed the folder and placed it in the drawer before turning the lights off. 

“I know you’re out there,” Andrew called out to the closed door, “hurry and get in.” Neil saw Marcus walk in with Duke at his side and both climbed onto the King sized bed. 

“Will you go away for school?” Marcus asked with concern that did not go by Neil and Andrew. 

“No,” Andrew began to pet Duke, “I’ll go to the law school here near Seattle, but I first have to finish my time playing with this junkie.” 

Marcus sat between both men nodding at what that meant. He was not what it all meant but he understood enough to get why his pops wanted to continue with law. 

“Marcus, I am going to ask you a question you do not have to answer,” Neil did not know what Andrew was getting at but went along with it nevertheless. 

“Why did you want to be called Marcus?” Neil looked from Andrew to Marcus and won’t lie. He himself had wondered why Marcus chose ‘Marcus’ out of all the possible names. 

Marcus looked at Duke and took in a deep breath before beginning. 

“I don’t remember him or if he was real. I think he was more like an imaginary hero I made up in my mind. I liked the stories of Percy Jackson the best, because he was a kid who could do a lot of things and even though he was young, like me, he overcame a lot of the bad crap the gods gave him. But if I named him Percy instead of Marcus, it would have been embarrassing so I thought Marcus sounded like a cool enough name. Before you guys, Marcus was like my Duke.” Neil nodded and leaned to ruffle Marcus’ hair. 

“Whatever the case,” Neil held Marcus’ hand unsure why, “I am glad you let us stay with you.” 

“No,” Marcus said, looking to hold both of their hands, and when Andrew opened the cover to let Marcus in he smiled, “you guys, I got lucky with you both. I never knew I needed to dads, a few cats, and a dog to feel like this. I know I am not like the other kids, and I know you guys weren’t either, but I think that maybe this is how we were meant to be together. I don’t know what or how, but I can’t see myself anywhere else but right here.” 

“I hope you mean in this house and not our bed,” Neil received a light kick from Marcus. 

“I like you dad, but not that much.” Marcus joked, letting out a soft string of words neither of them were quite ready for.

Neil let Marcus had said sink in and turned off the light, snuggling under the covers, waiting for Marcus to fall asleep before turning to Andrew. 

“How did you get so lucky to have us both?” But they both knew what he meant. 

“Please, don’t delude yourself. What you mean is how did you both get lucky to have met me.” And another silent _I love you_ rippled through the air between the two, their son, and the dog who began to snore. 


End file.
